We have all at one time or another, experienced the problem of leaving our local bakery with our favorite decorated cake or lemon meringue pie placed in a conventional grocery bag and upon arrival at home find that during transit, the meringue of the pie has become dislodged from the top of the pie or the icing of the cake has become mashed due to the cake container falling over on its side and mashing the icing.
The most basic purpose of the Up-Right Carry-Out is to provide a uniquely designed carrier which can be made from a variety of materials and used to carry cakes and pies in an “upright” position once they have been placed in their respective containers. It also finds significant use in the “fast food” industry where it is desirable to keep the food within the various shaped containers separated. For example, a stop at a fast food chicken carry-out could readily result in a Styrofoam compartmented container having separate pockets or recessed areas for the chicken, mashed potatoes, coleslaw and a muffin. Although the Styrofoam container is compartmented and includes a closing lid and is placed in a conventional paper or plastic bag, there is nothing that will insure that upon arrival at home that the respective items are not co-mingled and inter-mixed with one another due to spilling over into adjacent compartments during the travel home.
This one example relating to a fast food carryout is similarly experienced and repeated daily at the hamburger carryout, the pizza shop, bakery and many similar situations where it is desirable to maintain certain food products in a horizontal position during transit to ensure the items therein are kept stable and horizontal while being transported, thus helping to reduce or eliminate leaks or spills of the products therein.